


汪洋

by Louven



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louven/pseuds/Louven
Relationships: Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 1





	汪洋

学校修建起来，对地球的一切有机生物与知识感兴趣的宝石们陆续来到这所学校上课。学校经历了五次学生们的毕业，变得更加井井有条。青金石现在作为艺术课的老师在这里授课，她的室友橄榄石也在这里授课，关于园艺的一切。今天是这所学校的第六次毕业聚会，比第一次毕业的人数要高出了好几倍。不仅在沙滩上可以听大家的即兴表演，他们还租借店面，在里面放着食物。这个派对的开放，不仅面对学生，海滨小镇的大家都可以参加。一直窝在那寸草不生的地方的碧玉心血来潮地推开玻璃门，她指甲里还卡着纸屑。青金石坐落在吧台后面，她今年跟着人类学习了关于酒的知识，在店里为大家倒酒，大家起哄着让她随便调了一杯。场面非常欢快。碧玉的低气压立刻驱散的欢乐，大家的视线一致落在她结实身体上一秒钟就匆匆转头，装作没有去看她。  
青金石眯起眼睛，碧玉坐在她面前的椅子上。  
她皱起眉头，放下手里的酒杯说：“你没有看见贴在门口的告示吗？”  
碧玉眯起眼睛，把自己指甲里的纸屑抠出来丢掉。“告示？我没有看见。”  
“那么好吧，我告诉你上面写着什么。头上有断角的碧玉不得进入。”这是青金石擅自贴在门口的，现在门口只剩下被揉成一团的纸。  
“这是你定下来的规矩吗？我不知道这所学校的派对还会禁止别人进入。”  
青金石一秒钟都不想和碧玉待在一起，那些糟心的记忆重复地回放，然后对上面前这张脸。  
“对。如果你没有事情，能不要挡在这里吗？我的学生们非常想要跟我聊天。”  
“我也想跟你说说话。”  
“我对你的话早就说完了。”青金石不客气地说着，完全无视对方眼里的恼火。  
她从碧玉眼前离开，但不幸的是，她又一次被碧玉抓住了手腕。青金石甩掉碧玉的手，她不顾这里这么多宝石与参加派对的人类大喊出声：“你最好马上从这里离开！”  
大家直勾勾地看向发生争执的地方。无数好奇的眼光落在碧玉的身上，新生们从没看见碧玉，也不清楚青金石和碧玉之间的纠葛。这样直白的视线要把青金石和碧玉的身体看穿。碧玉搓了搓她自己的臂膀，她低声对着青金石说：“你一定要让我这么难堪？”  
“你在这里出现就是让我难堪了，你好意思在这里跟我讲吗？”她推开拦腰的小门，从吧台里面出来。  
橄榄石抱着南瓜到处玩，刚回到这里。她愣在门前，无法走入这个布满凝重的气息的地方。青金石与橄榄石擦肩而过，青金石快速地说一句：“我要先回家了。”  
橄榄石大喊等我，抓着青金石的手带着飞到高空。她回望追出来站在地面上不断缩小变成一团黑色的碧玉，橄榄石呃呃啊啊半天，她憋出一句：“呃，你还好吗？”  
“你觉得我还好？”  
“不，没有。我觉得你一点也不好。可是就这样离开也好吧，还有学生们……”  
“我和她呆在一起一毫秒都是煎熬，抱歉这事情还拉上了你。”  
“不用道歉……只是你还没有原谅碧玉吗？”  
“怎么也无法原谅。”  
“那我呢？你都愿意接受我了。我们三个一起来的地球。”  
“你在为她说话吗？”  
青金石松开一只手，橄榄石在空中摇摇欲坠，她慌忙解释：“我觉得我也应该是一个共犯！”  
青金石沉默地飞行着，橄榄石主动抓回她的手。青金石默许她的动作，随后她轻轻摇摇头。  
“不一样，你奉命行事而已……”  
青金石瞪她一眼，橄榄石再开口一次，她就会被青金石扔下去，为了安全，橄榄石也不再为碧玉辩护了。她也不喜欢碧玉，心中的怜悯大概来自于“本是同根生”吧。到家青金石倒头就睡，她喝酒喝得多，头晕乎乎的。橄榄石拨开漂浮着的泡泡们。因为家里太杂乱，橄榄石干脆把小物件用泡泡包裹起来，它们成堆飘在天花板上。  
橄榄石的叹息在谷仓里回荡，之后变成了两个人的均匀呼吸。  
晚上，青金石没有睡过去。她抱着枕头缩成一团，无法睡着的夜晚，脑子里插播着混乱的记忆。橄榄石睡过去之后，她坐起身，连连叹息，最后看着橄榄石头顶那颗三角形的宝石投射出来的梦境。戴着增强肢体的橄榄石步行在地球上，旁边是青金石。青金石看到这里，心情好了一些。两人并排走着，橄榄石一直对着青金石唠叨，然后画面挤进一个高大的宝石，画面向上移动，面部的棱形宝石进入青金石的双眼。青金石退后一步，翻身下床，走出谷仓。  
她在外面的水箱上躺了一个晚上。早上爬起来的橄榄石以为她醒得早，大早上就在水箱上看夕阳。橄榄石操纵铁片飞起来，明明距离不远，她还是大喊：“昨天晚上睡得怎么样！”  
“还行。”青金石说。  
早上七点她们动身前去学校，南瓜吵吵闹闹地跟在她们的屁股后面，青金石低空飞行，有时调皮地抓住南瓜把它抛上空中。昨天晚上大家都玩得很尽兴，在课堂上还能听见谈论昨天的话。青金石拿着蜡笔在课堂上和其他宝石一起画着画，等四十分钟过去，青金石背过双手，慢慢地在座椅间巡回，一个一个地查看。一副关于花草的、一副画着各种房子的、一副画着火柴人弹吉他的、还有一副写着“我很抱歉”的。等等？青金石头也不抬地说：“我不是上书法课的老师，下次请好好对待课堂作业。”  
她抬起头，又是那张脸。  
“拜托，别再来烦我了。”青金石这次给足了面子，没有在大吼让大家都看过来。不过碧玉昨天已经被熟知了，同样好奇的眼神来自这堂课的学生们。碧玉侧头摆出恐吓地表情，她又立刻转过头来讨好青金石。  
“你到底怎样才能忘记我们之前的事情？”  
“永远不会忘记，直到我粉碎为止。下课。”  
青金石一边低着头搓着拇指，把上面铅笔灰搓掉，一边快速地走出教室。碧玉不死心地跟在她的身后，当青金石展开翅膀又要飞走时，碧玉一把抓住她的手，下一秒她带着歉意松开青金石的手，双手老实地垂在自己的身侧。  
“我真的非常抱歉，之前的事情。我很想对你道歉。”  
“你道歉是你的事情，接受与不接受是我的事情，这你就不用操心了。突然对我道歉是因为愧疚吗，我祝你愧疚一辈子。”青金石说话像一只把自己包裹在刺里的刺猬。  
“为什么要对我这样刻薄，我有在反思我的行为。”碧玉摊开手，极力地解释着。  
“你对我有歉意？最好的办法就是从今以后不要再出现在我的面前，我看够你了，到反胃的程度！”青金石说话的语速加快，情绪也跟着失控，她喘着气。  
“我们真的不能和平相处吗？我什么都愿意做。”  
碧玉低着头，看着青金石逐渐稳定下来，并站在自己的面前用手指摩挲下巴。她思索几秒钟，缓缓地开口：“那好啊。”  
“那你现在趴下来，四肢着地的。”  
这个条件放在以前碧玉一定会勃然大怒，为了让青金石原谅她以前的行为，她犹豫地跪下，双手也触碰地面。碧玉咬牙忍受背后突然多出的重量，青金石挥手将学校水池的一部分锁在碧玉的手腕上，她坐在碧玉的背上，高傲地说：“现在，往前爬。”  
下课的时候，这里到处都是宝石。视线，从各个方向的视线扎在碧玉和青金石的身上。青金石感到空前的满足，暂时压倒了对碧玉的厌恶和阴影，在青金石大脑皮层钻过无数只肥大的白蚕，它们冰凉的足踩在青金石的脑内，如同电流一样挤满青金石，她满足地扬起脑袋。而碧玉，她屈辱地低着头，影子投在她的声旁，青金石的轮廓也投在地面。碧玉生出许多老茧的手掌都镶嵌上灰尘与石子，从学校中央的水池到学校门口，时间长得和经历了反叛战争到美好和平的今日一样。  
青金石说：“你也有这样卑微的时候啊。”  
她的快感要比剥夺碧玉的时候更加强盛，呼出的气息都是火烧的炙热。她觉察到这扭曲的爱好带来的影响，青金石不愿收敛。碧玉支撑在地面上的手臂轻微地颤抖，青金石要比任何一块她搬运过的石头都要轻，此刻压在她背上的是羞愧、屈辱、无法吐露的恼怒。听说碧玉居住的那个山头绿化再次减少，就在这件事发生的第二天。这座山像森林过于疲惫产生的地中海。  
青金石低头，嘲弄地说：“碧玉，在基地最完美的宝石，连我的重量都无法承受吗？”  
青金石从她身上下来，快乐地扬长而去。

有人问她这是不是太过分了，青金石冷淡地回复：“那你理解我当时的感受吗？”

碧玉从学校来到青金石的家，再次质问青金石到底有没有原谅她，正在制作陶瓷的青金石生气地甩掉手上的泥水，这来的正好的灵感就被莽撞的碧玉打断了。  
“不知道！”青金石大声给出模糊地回答。  
“你答应过我。”  
“我答应你什么了，我也没说这样就足够了。”  
青金石倚靠在自己家门前，双眼直视碧玉，完全不因碧玉巨大的身躯而胆怯半分。  
“青金石，你太过了，这样也无法原谅我，你到底想要我做多少丢脸的事情？”  
她抬着头看碧玉，看得脖子发酸。于是飞起来，而且飞得要比碧玉的身高高多了，正好遮挡住太阳，把碧玉罩在自己的阴影底下。低头俯视她的感觉是这样啊，青金石在心里说着。  
“你想一次性了结我们之间的恩怨，对吧？这让你晚上睡不好觉吗？”青金石说，“每天睡下都有可能做噩梦，被关在镜子里几千年，重获自由后又当你们的搜寻犬，再之后关在海洋数个月。我快要疯了，那时候。自由对我来说难能可贵，可每一次都会被夺走。融合障碍给我带来的痛苦不是一星半点，每次尝试融合都是在伤口上撒盐。”她自言自语地说，还咬住自己的手指。  
“融合障碍？”碧玉疑惑起来。  
“……在你之后，我无法和任何人融合。我忍不住剥夺主动权，要把对方撕裂一样。”  
碧玉哑口无言，后遗症的制造者正是她。她居然因此得意了起来：“只有我才能承受住你了。”  
“碧玉。”青金石叫一声她的名字，碧玉从得意的情绪中抽离。“你当真想让我原谅你？”  
“对。”碧玉回答得十分迅速。  
“我只有粉碎你才能原谅你犯在我身上的罪行，如果不愿意接受，请回吧，再也不要出现在我的眼前，我会当做你从没出现过。”  
“那你粉碎我吧。”碧玉坚定地回答。  
青金石没有犹豫一秒，水冲破了水箱，水池中的水也喷涌而出，水遮天蔽日，把谷仓、青金石、碧玉都收拢在这个水制的穹顶之下。地面剧烈震动，裂开的缝隙也冲出纯净的水来。水浪在青金石背后变换无数形状，最后形成了自己的模样。水做的青金石和青金石摆出同样的动作，青金石的呼吸变得急促，嘶嘶的呼吸声被水浪聚成的声音掩盖。碧玉闭上自己的双眼，她坚定不移地站在原地，挺直了背，默默等待青金石把憋屈数年的怒火压在她的身上。水浪的声音冲刷她们的耳膜。青金石快速挥下自己的手臂，水浪在空中迅速冲下，冰凉的水包含青金石几千年的怒火，变得滚烫。它们直直地向着碧玉发起进攻。  
“不！你有病吗？”青金石在水即将冲垮碧玉的时候停下，水柱冲上天空，最后变成水滴把两个人打湿。  
“滚！滚开！”青金石发了疯一样怒吼，她转身钻进谷仓。  
橄榄石站在玉米地里观望好一会了，她咽下一口唾沫，在碧玉的注视下也跑进谷仓里。  
到深夜青金石才冷静些。橄榄石坐在她的身边，她开口问青金石：“你真的恨碧玉恨到要粉碎她的程度？”  
“远远没有……我并不想粉碎她。”  
“那你为什么还要这样？”  
“我不知道该怎么原谅她。”  
“就说你原谅她了就好，跟她说说话。”  
青金石蜷缩着身体，这时抬起头看向橄榄石。  
“只要和她说就好吗？”  
“我想这样可以，然后你之前也确实过分了。”  
“……我还是没办法做到跟她道歉。”  
“因为碧玉那样对你，所以你理所应当地把你的全部怒火都发泄在她身上吗？”  
青金石带着内疚点头，这就是她刚才所想。  
“我会跟她说的，我试试，如果不行……那之后再说吧。”  
青金石说做就做，她坐起来走出谷仓，碧玉直挺挺站在门口。青金石忍不住退缩一下，被橄榄石推一把后彻底走出谷仓，她回头，橄榄石呲牙不让她再走回来，尽管橄榄石那副表情傻到家了。  
“呃……我……就原谅你了。”  
“那个，之前的事情我也很抱歉。我太浮躁了……我们还是可以好好相处的。如果你在这些事情之后还是想跟我和平共处的话。”  
青金石一个人说完，抬头看向碧玉。  
“该死的，这家伙不会睡着了吧！”橄榄石在谷仓门口叫喊。  
“我知道你不会粉碎我，我也知道你没有痛恨我到恨不得把我千刀万剐的程度。”  
就连橄榄石都屏息等待碧玉的下文。青金石则在碧玉说话时走向她。  
“我从一开始就没觉得你会原谅我，我也承认那些天泡在海里不算舒服。如果你不希望我再出现在你的生活里，我可以随时退出，就算撞见你也先躲起来。”  
“不……不需要……”青金石轻飘飘地说，“我没想做得那么绝对。”  
她们靠得很近，青金石飞起来，又被碧玉抓住了手，她没再甩开。曾掩藏在海底的巨兽于夜晚伫立在谷仓前，没有剥夺、控制的拉锯，静默地站在地面之上。


End file.
